bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Walk in the Night
Plot Bryce is tossing and turning in his bed. He is frowning in his sleep, but not that of anger. More of stress. He suddenly shoots up, his eyes have transformed to a violet color, as opposed to his normal hazel. He removes the blanket, barely on him anyway, and stands up beside the bed. This wakes Sean up. (Sean): Bryce?... What are you doing? (Bryce; voice deepened): That is none of your concern. Bryce leaves Sean confused, but not alarmed, in their room and marches out the front door. He faces the glow of downtown Charlotte and chuckles, evilly. (Bryce; voice altered): Looks time to wreak havoc on Bowman's little city. Bryce walks away, the Infinity's face plate changed like his eyes. End Scene Bryce is approached in the city by an apparent fan. He barely gets a word out when Bryce lashes his head to face him. The violet color startles the fan, so he turns and walks away. Bryce turns back to the direction he was walking. The fan from before runs over to his friends. (Man): Hey, did y'all see his eyes? (Friend 1): Nah, what was it? (Man): They were like- purple... I don't think that's normal. (Friend 1): Dude, let's check it out! Looks like he's headed to the stadium, we should follow him. The man and his friends follow Bryce's steps towards Bank of America Stadium. A crowd forms behind him, joining with the group from before. Bryce turns his head and notices while still walking. (Bryce; voice altered): It seems I've gathered a following. (Turns back forward) All the better for the task at hand. It doesn't take long for Bryce and his company to arrive at the Stadium. The doors aren't locked, but when Bryce gets inside he is stopped by a Security Guard. (Security Guard): Hey! You can't be here! (Bryce; voice altered): I think you'll find I have qualifications. The Security Guard is frightened by his voice and lets Bryce through. He gets into the middle of the football field and waits for everyone who followed him to take a seat. He grabs a microphone that happened to be lying around. (Bryce; voice altered): Citizens of Charlotte, (they all look around at each other, whispering about his voice) I am here with a mission. That mission being- (activates the Infinity) to destroy your world. (Slams the Infinity down) Transformation Sequence: A purple energy ball flies across the screen and explodes into purple light. The Infinity glows with violet light, as violet lines of fire race out and up Bryce's arm. The lines reach Bryce's head and it becomes engulfed in violet light. Darkflame's head takes the place of Bryce's when the light fades. Bryce's fingers grow into claws, as his skin turns to black scales. He spins around as a tail and two large wings sprout from his back. He continues spinning until Darkflame is facing the screen. He roars as violet light illuminates the screen. Darkflame, with violet replacing the blue in the flame lines and red in his eyes, stands hunched. His wings folded over his shoulders, masking his body. He looks up, watching the gossiping civilians. He opens his wings up and out and roars, shaking the stadium. The spectators being screaming as they rush out the doors. Darkflame leaps into the air, taking flight. He looks at his hands, a little confused. (Darkflame): This is not my body, but it'll have to do. He swoops down and blows a stream of black fire down on the road and nearly hitting some civilians. Darkflame breathes some fire onto his hand and tosses it like a softball. The ball of fire strikes a car and it ignites. Darkflame flies by, hitting the car with his tail. The car nears a lady running with a baby in her arms. The car explodes on impact with a mana dome, protecting the woman and child. The woman looks at Gwen and Kevin, Gwen's hand illuminated in pink light. She stumbles into a run continuing out of the city. Kevin reaches down and absorbs the concrete from the sidewalk. (Kevin): Give me a lift. Gwen nods as Kevin takes off running. Gwen fires a mana blast at Kevin's feet, which sends him into the air. His arm shifts into a concrete mallet as he swings it down on Darkflame's head. Darkflame is knocked to the ground, but quickly shoots up and roars. Darkflame stares down at Kevin. (Kevin): What's your problem, Bowman?! Get it together! (Darkflame): Ha ha ha, you don't get it, do you? (Kevin): Huh? (Darkflame): I am not that child. But it would be a hybrid to get us mixed up. (Kevin): What's that supposed to mean? (Darkflame): Really? You don't know yet? I could literally smell it on you. The tainted DNA. Darkflame is hit in the side of the face by a mana disk. He turns towards Gwen. (Gwen): Leave him alone, you big ugly- uh- (Darkflame): - You don't command me, Anodite! I am the master of all that is- (Darkflame is interrupted by the Infinity flashing red and beeping) No! It's not time! (Kevin): What's it doing?! (Gwen): When the Infinity has used too much power it shuts itself down. That is the warning signal. Darkflame puts his hand over the Infinity, while it glows violet. The beeping and flashing stop, the Infinity remaining on his chest and the face plate turned violet. He breaks into maniacal laughter and his eyes flash a bright purple. End Scene Darkflame takes his hand off of the Infinity, it is still violet. (Darkflame): It appears that I more of my abilities in this form than I had originally thought. (He curls his hand into a fist) Perfect. Gwen and Kevin back away, and rush into an alley. (Gwen): We need a plan. I haven't seen Bryce use Darkflame enough to know what to do. (Kevin): What if we knock him out? (Gwen): What will that do? (Kevin): Well, when Vilgax and I were working together, he told me that the Infinity has this sort of fail safe for if he takes too much damage it'll revert him. We already saw the watch try to time out, so if we put him to sleep it might make him vulnerable enough for the watch to time out. (Gwen): Brilliant. Okay, I know a hypnotic spell that could put him down, but I have to have a clear shot at his face. (Kevin): So you need a distraction. (His hands become spiked maces) I'm on it. Kevin dashes out of the alley and leaps at Darkflame, with his weapons forward. Gwen emerges slowly, while Kevin takes a claw to the face. She closes her eyes in preparation for the spell. (Gwen): (Gwen's hands become illuminated in mana) Somnus Magnus Beastia! She fires a blast of pink smoke at Darkflame. He doesn't see it coming, and the blast hits him square in the side of the face. He stumbles a little, trying to stay up. (Darkflame): I... will not.... be... I'm the... Darkflame drops to the ground, face first. He is then illuminated in red light, reverting to Bryce, who is still knocked out. End Scene Bryce wakes up in his room, Gwen by his side and Kevin leaning in the doorway. He sits up, holding his head and looks at the too of them. A little confused. (Bryce): I just had the strangest dream.. and by your looks I'm assuming it wasn't as much of dream as I thought. (Kevin): Good guess. We could explain, but from what Gwen could tell you'll remember it vividly. So, we don't have to. (Gwen): What do you remember? (Bryce): I remember walking around downtown. I remember turning into Darkflame and fighting you guys. I remember a loud roar right before I was taken down. And then that's it. (Gwen): Is that all? (Bryce): Yeah. (Voice): Good. (Bryce turns to his other side to see Azmuth sitting by him on the bed) (Bryce): Azmuth? (Azmuth): Please give us a few minutes. (Kevin and Gwen leave the room) I am glad that nothing too terrible happened during this experience. (Bryce): What even was that? I mean, when Zs'Skayr got out he didn't take me over until I was transformed. But Darkflame got me out of bed and walked downtown. (Azmuth): I had... suspicions that another form, such as Darkflame, might try to escape. Most DNA only exists as data in the Omnitrix. But there are few who can come alive. Per se. (Bryce): But how did he control me, before I had even turned into him? (Azmuth): I... I don't know.. I'll be running some tests and will check up on you later. Azmuth teleports away and Bryce flops back into his bed. In Azmuth's lab, on Primus, Paradox appears in a flash of blue light. He strolls over to Azmuth, who's standing on a counter top. (Paradox): Did it happen? (Azmuth): And much sooner than we thought. (Paradox): Then it is soon. He will break out, and young Bowman will have to face him. Alone. (Azmuth): I still don't fully understand why we can't warn him. (Paradox): For the correct events to occur, this must go as I told you. If he is to stop one universe threatening enemy he will have to face this one. I don't like it either, but I have seen this timeline unfold incorrectly many times, and nearly every time because of one of us warning him before it's time. (Azmuth): Then we wait. And pray. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Tennyson] *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Professor Paradox Aliens *Darkflame Trivia *Darkflame was not only the only alien used, but also the main villain of the episode. Category:Episode